


In my mind

by CouldBDangerous



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldBDangerous/pseuds/CouldBDangerous





	In my mind

I imagine ourselves sitting on your couch  
In front of the TV  
Slowly inching towards each other as we watch a movie  
And I see your left arm thrown over the back of the couch  
And I’m thinking  
“I want to be under it.”  
I imagine ourselves talking during the movie  
Paying more attention to each other rather than the screen.  
Popcorn, we get popcorn.  
I laugh, nervously, mockingly, since you can’t eat it  
Because of your braces  
Your cute, cute braces.  
I say sorry for laughing at you,  
In my mind.  
Pirates of the Caribbean is on since you told me it’s your favorite movie  
That’s silly because  
They’re some of my favorites too.  
When I come back with soda, I slump down,  
Not realizing that I’ve just sat myself under your arm like I’d wanted to a little while ago  
I hadn’t stopped wanting to.  
You take notice of this and I’m worried you’ll move your arm  
Do you?   
I can’t tell, and it would make me sad if you did.  
Movie, we watch a funny scene of Captain Jack Sparrow  
I like him, I say  
In my mind.  
I watch as you laugh, and you have a dorky laugh, and so I laugh some more  
And as you fixate your eyes back on the TV, I keep looking at you  
Because, I like the way your face looks, your cheeks your eyes your lips  
Your mouth is wide and your lips look soft  
And even though your head is a little flat on top you look damn fine.  
I want to touch your blond hair, it looks soft and so do your very untrimmed eyebrows.  
And I look at your eyelashes, the way they curl out so softly  
I like them a lot.  
Finally you look back at me and I dart my eyes away  
But why did I? It was obvious I was staring at you.  
Just like when I looked up from my drawing of you on my napkin in Red Robin, and you looked away when I saw you staring  
Is it that same as that time?  
Returning to the TV screen, wow I feel your arm lightly on my neck, and I realize my hair is in a little bun.  
You don’t seem to mind, but I become self conscious and want to scoot away so you can’t see me  
But then again, I wanted to be here, didn’t I?  
Another piece of popcorn, a handful, a mouthful  
You laugh as I try to stick as many pieces of popcorn in my mouth as possible  
I don’t stick very many in, and you try it still, even if you do have  
Cute, cute braces.  
You win, because I have a small mouth, whereas you have a large one.  
Your mouth stretches wider than mine, but your lips are just as plump  
Not fair.  
I want to kiss them, because they look shiny and soft  
And I do,  
In my mind.


End file.
